


Asagao Academy: PBG's route from Luke's point of view

by Tjmax15



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PBG route based, POV Outsider, Sub2Yungtown, What was going on in his head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10264034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjmax15/pseuds/Tjmax15
Summary: Luke notices things his friends do. He knows things about them, even if they don't know he does. PBG is one of his best friends. He's been acting weird and Luke knows why. Maybe it's time to play a bit of matchmaker?





	1. Summers over

**Author's Note:**

> Been writing this for a while, but I didn't think I'd be brave enough to post it. So this could possibly go completely wrong. But I hope that you like it. ALSO, THIS IS NOT A FLOWERTOWN SHIP! I might do a longer story for something like that... someday. But this is full on PBG and Hana, and is played through as if Hana was getting the best end in the PBG route. Enjoy :)

I started my path down the hallway and looked for my room. Summer break had been fun, but I gotta admit, it’s good to be home. Wait, would I even call this place home. Its school, right? But then, why was I so happy to get back. I only live a couple of hours away from here, so why was I so excited to be back? … Oh well. Deep thoughts are for after video games.

I continued down the hall looking at each door number. I’m pretty sure it was pretty close to my room last year. 232, 234... 236. Found it! I put the key in and turned the knob and knocked on the door, just in case Ian was changing or something.

“Uh… Yeah who is it?”  Ian was reading some book on his bed.

“IAN! Guess whose favorite roommate just arrived?” I yelled

“Wait… are we roommates AGAIN?”  Ian sounded surprised

“Of course! I always request you”

“Why am I not surprised”

“Eh, you know you love me”

Ian gave a slight head shake, a roll of his eyes, and continued reading. I brought my bags on my side of the room. Man, I hate redecorating, the worst part of the year, not including taking all the decorations off at the end of the year. I wish they’d just let it all stay in the room during the summer. I mean, Ian has always been my roommate anyway. We’re both in the same grade,  so we won’t be bothering any 1st years this way…. Wait a second.

“Ian, guess what I just remembered”

“That you still have to finish that recording session?”  he said, still staring at the book.

“No, well now I do, but that wasn’t what I was talking about. Jimmy finally goes here.”

“Oh yeah, I actually did forget about that. I think he’ll be here tomorrow for the 1st year tour… ha, 1st Year”

It’s kind of a running joke to make fun of 1st years since a lot of them don’t know too much about the school. We make fun of Jimmy because of that even though he probably knows the school better than I do.

“We should get the guys together to welcome him”

“Why? He’s here more than some of the actual students. It’s not like he’s new”

“Yeah, but we should still get the guys together to play games or something”

“I don’t see why not, maybe talk to Jeff and James about it. They’re next door. But Jeff might be at soccer practice and James is probably coming up with a way to kill me again.”

“I’ll take my chances at the soccer field”


	2. Summer Soccer Practicing?

I made my way out the door and to the soccer field. There were the boys at practice. Man, how much have they been practicing this summer? Jeff was texting me how excited he was for the first game back at the beginning of summer. I stepped down the bleachers. Luckily, I think they were having a break.  
“Hey Jeff” I yelled  
“Luke, I haven’t seen you all summer. Where have you been.” he asked  
“Um… my house?”  
“Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that dude. I’m sorry. How was it?”  
“It was pretty fun. I hung out my brother a lot and I got to see Braden a little. It was great. How was your summer?”  
“Non-existent. I had to do a bit of summer school to do if I wanted to be a 4th year. So PBG and McJones stayed so I could stay and actually be productive by practicing for our season. So basically my summer consisted of books and kicking a ball between two brothers.”  
“Sweet. You guys think you’re ready for the season?”  
“Heck yeah, I’ve never practice so much in 2 months in my life. We are going to dominate. You’re coming to the first game, right?”  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  
“Yeah, that’s what I like to hear.”  
“JEFF!!!” PBG yelled from across the field with some cones in his hands and a ball just in reach of his foot. “Hurry up!” PBG looked over at me for a second and lit up. “Luke? Come down here and give me a hug, I haven’t seen you all summer.”  
I directed myself to PBG with my arms opened wide and I gave him a huge bear hug. I gotta admit, the normal boots guys have some of the best huggers I know.  
“So, what did you need anyway?” Jeff asked while PBG was drinking some of his water.  
“Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. All the rest of hidden block is gonna be here tomorrow, including Jimmy, so I was thinking we could probably have a sort of game night. You know, just a day where we can play video games before school starts.”  I said  
“Hmm… that could be fun, and it is Jimmy’s first year. Ok, I’ll text all the guys to see if they want to hang out tomorrow.” Jeff told me  
“Sweet, I’m super excited, I’ve been wanting to play with you guys all summer.”  
“Umm… didn’t you know that we all played Underwatch like every other week?” Jeff asked  
“I’m never told about these things! That’s one of my favorite games.” I said only slightly annoyed.  
PBG put down his water and nudged Jeff’s shoulder as if to say ‘Come on, we need more practice’.  
“Gotta go, see ya tomorrow Luke.” Jeff said trailing behind PBG  
“Later” I said and I headed off.


	3. SO MANY TEXT MESSAGES

I woke up the next morning to my phone going off. I could’ve swore I turned off the alarm. I grabbed it to turn it off. But it wasn’t my alarm, it was my text messages… it was the hidden block group chat. Well that does make sense. I took a look at what everyone said while I was sleeping. It seemed like everyone was texting well through the night. I mean, I can go a pretty long time without sleep, but not before the school year, that would mess up my sleep schedule.  
Jeff- Hey guys, does anyone want to come over to my place to play games, you know like a “do before break ends” kinda thing.  
Jimmy- I’m in, the train gets to Asagao around 12 ish. What time were you thinking?  
Jeff- idk, people can just show up anytime, I’m not really doing anything all day. Peebs wants no practice tomorrow since a lot of normal boots guys are coming in tomorrow.  
Caddy- I’ll be there  
Jeff- uh… Caddy, of course your gonna be there  
Caddy- u don’t know what I do during the day. I’m a busy person  
Wallid- hey jimmy, guess what! We’re roommates  
Jimmy- neat!  
Wallid- is that all u have to say :’(  
Jimmy- … yes. ;) <3  
Ian- Do any of u people know how to sleep, its 2.  
Jeff- we can catch up when school starts. Now is the time for party.  
Ian- u people r crazy. I have no clue how Luke can sleep with both our phones ringing like crazy  
Caddy- Luke's asleep???  
Jeff- too bad :’( the party was his idea  
Jimmy- he is Luke. Once he falls asleep, he stays asleep  
The whole conversation was just them talking about stuff like that. I put my phone down and started getting ready. I grabbed a clean shirt, some jeans, and my hidden block jacket. (I already had my hat on). I got to Jeff’s door and it almost seemed that everyone came almost on que, cause almost all the rest of hidden block were either a few steps in front or behind me. Even Caddy seemed to arrive the same time as us, and it was his room.  
We opened the door to find Jeff and Ian finishing up a game of Marinette Party. And, of course, Ian won. Jeff is just so determined to break this thing he calls the “TK curse”. He always plays as him even though he has some of the worst luck in the game. But, it’s refreshing to know that we’re starting off the day with a game that could possibly make us hate each other… Fun.


	4. hidden block hangout

Not long after we walked in, the Oui-Motes were all taken and we were all basically screaming at the top of our lungs. It’s a good thing there weren’t many people there, or else we’d probably all get yelled at.  
We all played that for a while, then things started to calm down a bit when we put in Zilda. That’s when I could think a bit more clearly and we all started talking about things that didn’t including tossing insults back and forth.  
“Hey guys, guess what I saw getting off the train” Jimmy said  
We all said our own version of ‘What?’  
“I saw Jared talking to this one girl that was in his train compartment.” Jimmy said  
“So? Jared talks to a lot of girls. Why is that important?” Jeff asked  
“Well, I asked him who she was cause I’ve never seen her before and trust me, she’s pretty hard to miss, and he said she was a transfer student.” said Jimmy  
“What? We almost never get those.” Wallid said  
“I know, that’s what I said, I figured she was a 1st year, but she’s actually a 3rd year.”  
Ian and I nearly fell over. A transferred 3rd year? She was in our grade. Who was this girl? I need to know her, not in a creepy way, but like, what does she look like? I think Ian was wondering the same thing.  
“Who is she? Like, what’d she look like?” Ian said, as if reading my thoughts.  
“Well, she’s short, glasses, oh and um has PINK HAIR” Jimmy said  
“Pink hair? And she’s is my grade?” I asked  
“Yeah, I saw her hanging around… um… Mai? I think that’s her name.” Jimmy said  
“Yeah, we know Mai.” Ian said  
“I kind of just assume that she’s her roommate.” Jimmy said  
“Name?” I asked  
“Um… I don’t really remember, I not really great at names. I mean, it might’ve started with an H or maybe an A.” Jimmy said  
We all left it at that. Obviously Jimmy didn’t know any more about this girl, I was just going to have to wait till tomorrow to meet her.  
We spent the rest of the day playing Nario Kart and Stupendous Stomp Sisters.  
We got home around 10. We all agreed that we should try to get a decent amount of sleep before the first day of school since, if we’re late, our teachers will definitely judge us for it. No one needs the teacher getting on their case on the first day on school. But I’m really excited to see who the new girl is. I’ve basically known every 3rd year for 3-5 years now. It’ll be nice see someone different. I just hope she’s nice.


	5. Why is he acting so wierd?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a bit longer chapter. But I hope you still like it.

I woke up to my alarm. And this time it actually was my alarm. Ugh, it’s a school day. Why was it so hard to get up when you know you’re going to school. Ian was up already. I don’t know how he does it, but he was always up before me. Even when it’s summer, although, that’s not that hard considering I stay up all night.  
Then I remembered everyone’s talk about the new girl today. Man, I’m so excited to see her. It’s like that feeling you get when you’re going to a new school and you have no clue who’s going to be there. It’s like an excited/nervous feeling. I also can’t wait to see my normal boots boys. I mean, I saw Peebs yesterday, but I also get to see Shane and Jon.  
I quickly got out of my bed, then instantly got dizzy. Dang it! I hate when that happens. Ian had already left, so I had to move fast. I got ready and headed out the door.  
I got there with about 10 minutes to spear. I came in the classroom and glanced around. And saw Shane talking to PBG.  
“Hey guys” I yelled  
“There you are. Ian got here 10 minutes ago.” Shane said, British as ever  
“He always gets up earlier than I do. Anyways, how was your break, did you go back to England?” I asked  
“Yeah, it was nice, but I’m glad to be back.”  
“Aww, Shane, you missed us” PBG said while playfully hugging Shane  
“Go to hell” Shane said and everyone laughed  
“Um… so did any of you guys know about the new girl?” I asked.  
“Yeah, Jared mentioned it during lunch yesterday. He said that he ran into her on the train and in the cafeteria.” Shane said  
“Wait! When did he tell us this?” PBG asked  
“He told us right before you got there. Since the rest of us were here, he just decided to tell us without you.” Shane said with a smirk  
“Well, I’m sorry. I was at a meeting with McJones about our season so far”  
“What season? It’s the first day of school.”  
“That’s what you think. But we have a plan for this season.”  
“Anyway, the new girl’s supposed to be in OUR year. I don’t know where she is though” I said  
“A new girl this late in the year? That’s pretty rare around here.” PBG said  
“I know right, Jimmy told me about her. Apparently, he asked Jared after he saw her talking to him.” I said  
“Any idea what she looks like?” said PBG  
“Um… yeah. Jimmy told us that she had …. Pink I think. Yeah. She has pink hair.”  
“PINK HAIR!” they both exclaimed.  
Then they both flustered me with questions like ‘what’s her name?’ or ‘Where’s she from?’  
“Guys, that’s all I know about her. Why is it so important?” I said exasperated.  
“No… no reason… I don’t even know why I asked…. Well it just… um… never mind. It’s nothing” PBG said  
“Can’t someone just wonder about the new girl?” Shane said defensively  
Something told me they weren’t telling me the whole story.  
The bell rang and there was a sudden burst through the doors. It was Jon and ….. The new girl? Hmm. Jon walk her to class? Smooth. I took a look at Shane and PBG. Both of their eyes widened, but in different ways. Shane had a kind of anger and hurt in his eyes, but only for a split second, then he returned to normal. PBG on the other hand was awestruck. He was like a little boy getting his first game from the newest Nentido console.  
I cocked an eyebrow at him and he caught my gaze and immediately turned his gaze to his shoes. The teacher walked in and everyone took their seats. Oh yeah, we have Miss Shizuka this year. I heard she’s ….. A handful to keep up with.  
“Class! I am your teacher, Shizuka Wakahisa. You can call me Miss Shizuka. Some of you might have noticed that we have a new student in this semester. Would you like to come and introduce yourself?”  
The pink haired girl stood up and started walking towards the front of the class. She looked terrified, but I don’t blame her…. I can be pretty intimidating sometimes. Ok, I regret even thinking that.  
I followed her gaze and it was straight at PBG, whose face wasn’t exactly saying ‘welcome to our school’. What was his deal? First, he won’t tell me why he wanted to know who she was, then he looks at her like she’s the most interesting person in the world, then he looks at her like he’s going to pummel her…. Wait. Could he… no, he couldn’t…. But … maybe he could. Hmm, I’m going to have to look into this.  
“You moved from Amaririsu, right?” Miss Shizuka asked  
Then the girl's gaze went to Mai; she took a deep breath and started talking.  
“Yes…. I’ve just moved here. My name is Hana Mizuno. I transferred from Amaririsu high school. I’m really excited to be here. I hope you’ll all take good care of me from now on” Hana said, then took her seat.  
I took a look at PBG and he was still staring at Hana HARDCORE. I think he saw me staring at him, because he glanced over at me and suddenly relaxed, still staring, just not as intensely.  
The rest of class went on. It was kind of boring, but the first day always is. I can’t say that I was surprised. Then the bell finally rang. Now was chance to ask. I tried to get to PBG as fast as I could, but then Hana distracted me. She and Mai were talking about Jared and how um… ‘If you stare at him too long, your nose will fall off’? (in their exact words)That definitely caught my interest. But then I immediately turned back to try to get PBG, but he raced out. Even before Shane got out. He is definitely hiding something, and I am going to find out what it is.


	6. Cafeteria Questions

I had to go by my locker to put away some of my books, then I made my way to the cafeteria. I saw Ian and Jeff talking and went to sit down at the table.  
“What’s up guys?” I said  
"No, not really." Jeff replied  
“Um… actually" Ian looked around, slightly confused "you know the new girl today?” Ian said  
“Yeah? Why?” I said  
“Well, I usually get here early, right?" I nodded "I think she tried to talk to me.”  
“She did? What’d she say? What exactly happened?” I interrupted  
“Okay, okay. Well, I was just sitting here eating my spaghetti. Granted, I am eating it with a spoon.”  
“Why were you eating with a spoon?” Jeff asked  
“Let’s just say, I lost a bet.” Ian glared at me  
“Hey, don’t blame me. It was out of both of our control.” I said. Jeff was definitely confused, but I could tell he decided to just not to ask.  
“Anyway, I was eating my spaghetti, and I heard something that sounded like it was directed at me. I looked up and saw Hana being pushed away by Mai. It seemed like she was literally a foot away from me.” Ian explained  
“That sounds like Mai, she’s kind of obsessed with the Normal boots guys, so it makes sense that she wouldn’t want Hana to talk to us.” I said  
“I hate that misconception. Even though we’re tournament rivals, that DOES NOT mean we hate each other." Jeff said, clearly riled up. "I mean, PBG is my best friend. I hate it when people think we fight all the time about soccer.” Jeff always went on rants about this kind of thing, since he was one of the only hidden block members who was REALLY close with a normal boots member. PBG and I were definitely close, but not nearly as close as him and Jeff. “I mean, sure, we fight sometimes, but it’s always in good fun. Friends fight, that’s inevitable, but we’re not fighting because of the rivalry, we are fighting because the situation at the time calls for it!”  
As Jeff continued on his rant, I leaned over to try and understand something that sounded really interesting. I could hear Mai talking to Hana about PBG, but I could only make out a few words. Mai… Hana…. PBG? …. Staring… Love…. Um… Maidenhood? Yeah… never mind, mostly trying to hear if I can get any info on why Peebs was being so weird. Wait…. STUPID. I slapped my forehead and turned to Jeff.  
“Hey Jeff” I asked  
“Yes?” he answered  
“Ok, um, has PBG been acting weird to you?”  
“Not more than normal, why?”  
“Well, have you talked to him today?”  
“No. Why do you need to know this?”  
“So, it’s just, I noticed he was… staring. Intensely.”  
“I need more details”  
“Ok. So PBG was staring at Hana, the new girl, before, during, and after class, and I was wondering if he’s ever mentioned Hana or something about a pink haired girl to you?”  
“Um, okay…. That might’ve been a little too much info.... But, I feel like he’s mentioned stuff about this, but, it was probably during our sleepovers in 1st year”  
“You and PBG had sleepovers?” Ian asked  
“It was before Hidden Block, and at the start of Normal Boots.” Jeff said. He stayed silent for a minute as if in a flashback to when him and PBG were (slightly) younger. “But I can ask him about it if you want?”  
“Not yet. I’ll try to ask him sometime today or tomorrow, but I might want you to ask if I can’t figure anything out” I said  
By this time, most of the guys were at the table and were in there own conversation. And everyone sort of shifted into talking about the tournament. I tried to think of anything else beside the confused look on PBG’s face when he saw Hana. But it’s kind of hard to do that since the only time I’ve ever seen PBG make that face is when he’s platforming. And trust me, that’s a big deal.


	7. Peebs, we need to talk

Class finally ended. The hardest part of the day was over. I got out of my seat and eyed PBG. I think I’d be able to catch him this time. I raced over to him. Right before he left, I was able to get just a couple steps behind him.   
“Hey PBG” I yelled  
He turned to face me. “Whats up Luke” He said  
“So… Um, I was wondering if you… um… wanted to talk for a minute after dinner. Maybe pass a ball around or something” I needed to be somewhere private to ask PBG about this. Plus, my head needs to be clear. I’m not very relaxed and I don’t know what exactly to tell him yet. Not to mention, Hana was literally two feet behind us, so she would definitely hear us.  
I mean, what was I supposed to say? ‘PBG, I think you’re giving Hana some creepy looks during class and I’d like to know why? And before you ask, yes, this does mean I’ve been watching you just as closely as you’ve been watching her.’ How am I supposed to say this? I needed to get to dinner. Food will help me think.  
I got to the lunch table playing out what to say in my head over and over, but I was never quite satisfied with how it turned out. It was obvious everyone knew I was deep in thought. Jeff asked what was on my mind, because they know I can get pretty philosophical when I’m thinking about something (or when I’m tired) and they get a kick out of it.   
“I’m trying to figure out how to ask PBG what’s up with him and Hana without him getting defensive or something.” I answered  
Jeff almost burst out laughing.   
“What?” I asked  
“Oh, um… nothing, nothing.” Jeff smiled devilishly. Laughing along with what he was about to say. “Um… I have an idea of what you could say. Maybe if you talked about Hana as if… as if… you like her.” His face was turning red. He was trying real hard to keep that smile a secret.  
“What? Why on earth would I do that?” I yelled  
“Well…. It might show his feelings towards her. You know, like how he reacts to that.”  
“Um… I… Well I guess that could work. It could be interesting.”  
Jeff was seriously struggling not to laugh. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
“What do you know that I don’t?” I asked  
“Let’s just say, I have a feeling, you’re going to see a salty salty peanut.”  
I didn’t have a clue what he meant, I don’t want PBG to get mad at me. I specifically told him that. But, on the other hand, if he did get mad at me for liking Hana, would that mean that he liked her. I just want to know what’s his deal with her. I guess…. Maybe…. It could work.   
“Okay, I’ll do it. But, only if you tell me what you’re hiding.” I said  
“Fine. Fine, I’ll tell you once I see you do it. I promise. Plus, I know you’re just looking out for Peebs and trust me, after this you’re definitely going to understand.” Jeff shock my hand and walked off.  
Okay, he had a good point. It’s no problem, I could do this, I mean there were definitely better ways to get a good response out of PBG, but at this point, I want to try to get info from Jeff. I have a feeling he might be a bit more helpful. Dinner ended and I headed out to the field to find PBG.


	8. I've never seen this side of him

There he was, right next to the tree, kicking the ball around.   
“Yo, PBG!” I yelled  
“Hey Luke.” he said while passing me the ball “So, you wanted to talk to me about something?”  
“Um… yeah. So, you know Hana, right?” I said as I kicked the ball back.  
He seemed a bit surprised by that remark, then focused back on his form. “Um.. yeah. Sort of, I guess, maybe…. Why?”  
“She’s just interesting to me.”  
“I can definitely agree on that” PBG said under his breath  
“What?!”  
“Oh.. um… interesting? why do you say that?” He gave me a raised eyebrow.  
“She…” Dang it! I didn’t think this far ahead. “She seems really nice, and smart, and … and…. She’s kinda cute”  
“WHAT!” PBG nearly squished the ball under his feet. “You- you- you think she’s c- cute?”  
“Well, yeah, why not?...” I paused for a second. Now’s my chance. “Don’t you?”  
PBG just stood still, staring at the ground. Thinking long and hard about my question. Then finally opened his mouth. “Well, I just, I- I think, maybe…” then PBG was surprisingly interrupted by a scream.   
It sounded high pitched, I’ve heard the voice before, but I couldn’t quite place it. It came from near the school. Wait, no, I knew that voice. Knew it enough, anyways. I looked over to the spawn of the voice and saw Paul on the floor rubbing his head. The screamer right next to him. It was …  
“HANA!” PBG screamed before I could finish my thought. He sprinted off towards Hana, Mai, and the continue guys.   
I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to go over and help, but I needed to process what just happened. PBG. I’ve known that boy as long as Jeff, and I’ve never heard that much concern in his voice. I think he… he loves Hana. I don’t know why yet, (especially after so little time) but… he loves her, I know it.   
......  
..........  
..............  
AND JEFF FRICKIN KNEW!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT. I'm gonna try to work to get out 3 more chapters by the end of the weekend.


	9. Texting Jeff

Luke- YOU TOTALLY KNEW PBG LIKED HANA!!!! AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!?!  
Jeff- So, I’m assuming you talked to him.  
Luke- Well, sort of  
Jeff- Wait, he actually told you. You know how secretive he was being about that?!?!  
Luke- No, I kinda just figured it out. Plus, you just confirmed my suspicion.   
Jeff- Don’t you dare tell PBG that you know. He’s gonna be so mad at me if he finds out I told you.  
Luke- I wish he’d just man up and tell her how he felt.   
Jeff- Dude, It’s been a day. He doesn’t even know if it’s her yet.  
Luke- What?   
Jeff- Damn it! He didn’t tell you about that.  
Luke- About what?  
Jeff- um… nothing  
Luke- TELL! NOW!  
Jeff- Um, well, I!   
Luke- JEFF!!!!!!  
Jeff- FINE! He thinks Hana is a girl from his past that he had a huge crush on. But he’s not too sure yet. That’s why he’s been staring at her. He’s been trying to figure out if it IS her.  
Luke- Ooh. Actually, that does makes so much sense.   
Jeff- Keep an eye on him for me, K? I don’t want him to do anything stupid. It sound like he really likes this one. I don't want him to get hurt.  
Luke- No problem. It's really nice that you care so much Jeff.  
Jeff- Well, of course, I mean, if this is the girl from his past, then…   
Luke- Then?  
Jeff- Then he’s in love with her. I just don’t want him to do something he’ll regret, or NOT do something he’ll regret.  
That ended our conversation for the night with my mind racing with questions.


	10. He made a move (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to anyone who gets the subtle PB and Jeff reference.

Class the next day was… boring, as always. I started day dreaming mid way in the lesson until I heard Shizuka practically scream. 

“Miss Mizuno. If there is something outside more interesting than samurai death battles, I’m sure we’d all like to be enlightened!” I turned around to see Hana scrambling for words. I looked out the window. I saw three kids practicing some soccer drills. Unsurprisingly, it was Jeff, McJones, and PBG. I looked around more to see if there was anything else Hana might’ve been staring at, but there wasn’t much else to look at. Basically everyone was in class by now…. Which means she had to be looking at PBG. A smile crossed my face and I turned to Hana, almost instinctively, and gave her a thumbs up. That is, until Ian turned me to face him.

“What are you doing?” He asked in a loud whisper.

“I’m sorry, I just… I don’t know. It felt….. Right? I guess.” Honestly, I didn’t know why I did it. I was sort of just happy to see something working out in PBG's favor. I gave Ian a weak smile and he rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the board. I glanced at Hana once more before returning to my notes. The rest of class seemed to pass by slowly before the bell finally rang for lunch

* * *

 

Ian and I got to lunch and I sat next to Jeff, who looked like he was working on something for his campaign. It was a rough sketch of a hamster floating in (what looked like) space, with bold words stating  _ **Vote for SpaceHamster, and you’ll never be floating around again.** _

Really? I swear, Jeff isn’t going to take this election even somewhat seriously. I raised my eyebrow and he looked up and started laughing at my confusion.

“Don’t worry Luke, I’m not going to actually use that as my campaign. It’s just fun to draw stupid stuff.” I gave a sigh of relief, which caught Ian’s attention. He glanced over at Jeff’s poster and gave him a classic Ian face. Jeff replied with a guilty smile.

“Are you kidding me? You’re using that as your campaign?” Ian complained. “You need serious help.”

“Okay, okay. Ian don’t worry, it’s fake. A little thing to get the ideas flowing.” Jeff replied. Ian rolled his eyes and returned back to his sandwich. I turned to face Jeff, but he was continuing to fix up his drawing by drawing a mini helmet on the hamster. I shrugged and turned to my chili. Right now, it was time to just relax and enjoy some food….. Until I remembered.

“Jeff" Jeff jumped at my sudden scream of his name "Did you skip class again?” I asked

He sighed and shrugged “Nooooo, why?”

“You liar.” He looked at me with a half hearted smile and a raised eyebrow. “Jeff. The next time you and Peebs ditch class, don’t practice right in front of the classrooms.”

He turned slightly pink but just burst out laughing. “Of course, our bad. Don’t worry, we just needed a little extra practice. We’ll be in class next period.” I gave him a wide smile and returned to my food. NOW I could just relax. 

I closed my eyes for 5 minutes, opened them and saw everyone staring directly behind me. I turned around to see Hana and Mai being ushered to the Normal Boots table by Paul. 

......

So much for a relaxing lunch period.

* * *

 

Class started up and I nearly fell asleep with how full I was. I think I need to reset my sleep schedule again. 

“Now class, you will pair up in groups of two. Make something postmodern and share with the class. We have a few minutes left, so I’ll let you all pair up and discuss project ideas.” Miss Shizuka said in her soothing voice.

I turned to face Ian with bright smile and he gave me a look as if saying, ‘really? Again?’ I gave him a small pout and he looked at me straight faced. “Fine.” he said reluctantly. 

I went to my backpack to grab a piece of notebook paper when I heard a loud screech of a desk. I looked up to find PBG’s desk next to Hana’s, and a trail of chaos behind him. I looked to Jon and Shane, who were also surprised. They shrugged their shoulders in confusion at me and they continued back to their papers. I looked at PBG, hoping I could maybe hear something he was talking about, but didn’t hear much. That boy was definitely determined, I’ll say that. I could only hear him nervously laugh occasionally, but didn’t hear much of the conversation. I decided that he didn’t need my help right now. I turned back to face Ian and we kept talking about what we might do until the bell rang. 

I was too tired to really rush to put my stuff away. I was mostly trudging along after all the other students. Once I made it to the doorway, I saw PBG and Jeff talking to Hana. 

“Of course. That sounds really fun. I’d love to come.” I heard Hana say.

“Woo, that means a lot to me. Usually the first game doesn’t conjure up a big crowd.” PBG replied

“Can I bring Mai?”

**“Totally, bring as many people as you want. Fill the stands.” I saw Hana give a smile and turn away. PBG ran ahead of Jeff and passed me. I gave Jeff a wink and he returned it with the same, along with a chuckle. We were both thinking the same thing. ** That kid had some smooth moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry guys. Honestly, I've kinda been in a creative slump. But I'm trying to get the chapters out as much as I can. The lengths of each chapter is probably going to be longer now because I'm gonna start fitting either a whole day or a few whole days in one chapter. But I hope you guys have liked it so far.


End file.
